El comienzo de una Nueva historia de amor
by Marianita-012
Summary: De un entrenamiento pasamos a esto?... Entren y lean 1 historia!
1. Chapter 1

Era una tranquila, por haci decirlo, mañana en konoha y nuevamente sus habitantes eran testigos de lo que sucedía repetidamente cada mañana. El actual equipo siete estaba esperando como siempre a su profesor.

-Kakashi-sensei llegue rápido-repetía por décima vez un dormido naruto mientras que recibía un SUAVE golpe

-NARUTOOO-BAKAA!BASTAA!-Exclamaba irritada una pelirosa

-Fea si sigues así tendremos que llevar a naruto al hospital-dijo el dueño de una sonrisa falsa mientras recibía también un sutil golpecito...

De repente apareció una bola de humo característica de…

-KAKASHI-SENSEI NO ME VENGA CON UNA DE SUS ESCUSAS ESTUBIMOS PARADOS BAJO EL SOL 2 HORAS!-Gritaba la pelirosa

-Lo siento es que una anciana me pidió…-trataba de explicar mientras que sus ya acostumbrados alumnos hacían el precalentamiento

Pero un peliplateado se sento en un árbol cercano mientras mando a naruto y a sai a que entrenaran cuerpo a cuerpo

En ese momento se sento a leer su ultimo tomo del Icha Icha..

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!-grito su furiosa alumna con su voz chillona, lo que hizo caer del árbol a el despistado maestro, cayendo sobre su alumna en una no muy comoda posición

El se encontraba arriba de ella con las manos a sus laterales, en ese instante miro a su alumna ya no era la chiquilla de siempre, de la que tenían que cuidar.. Ella cambio y mucho Mentalmente y sobre todo FISICAMENTE tenia el cuerpo de una mujer!

-Ohh que diablos estoy pensando ella es mi alumna- se repetia una y otra vez tratando de borrar esas ideas que estaban surguiendo en su mente..

-mmm kakashi-sensei podría por favor…-dijo una nerviosa pelirosa

Un acelerado kakashi se levanto y dijo –el entrenamiento termino- Mientras desaparecia rápidamente en su bola de humo.

Iban caminando sakura y naruto cuando el hiperactivo rubio pregunto

-Oye sakura Ati ¿te gusta Kakashi-sensei?

el sonrojado rostro de la pelirosa no se pudo disimular y rápidamente contesto

-Peroo Naruto que dices?

-Sakura-chan estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Si quieres vamos hasta la oba-chan asi te revise

-No naruto no te preocupes estoy bien-Dijo mientras se despedia y se iba apresuradamente asu casa

Al llegar tomo una ducha de agua fría para refrescar sus ideas

-Que me esta pasando..

Inner sakura: es obvio que te gusta sakura hasta naruto se dio cuenta! Kyaa!

-Pero que dices ¡! Yo todavía estoy enamorada de sasuke-kun

Inner sakura: esa es una mentira, tu ya no lo estás! Es algo que te dices para no ver a quien tienes en realidad! Tu al que amas es a kakashi-sensei...Ohhh es tan sexy...

Sakura no contesto simplemente se envolvió en una toalla y salio asia su habitación sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba..

No aguantaba mas necesitaba tenerla,necesitaba verla y decirle lo que desde hace tiempo sentí era su alumna,Su niña,Su chillona simplemente encontró el amor en ella..

El siempre la iba a proteger ante todo aunque ella ya sea una gran kunoichi y una gran mujer..El la amaba Sobre todas las cosas la amaba.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de sakura, golpeo la puerta pero no atendían, asi que decidio entrar..

Estaba todo ordenado , pintado de rosa y con olor a cerezas… el olor que siempre ella tenia

Se sento en su cama dispuesto a esperarla y decirle todo lo que sentía de una buena que escucho una puerta abrirse.y allí la vio solamente envuelta en una toalla con el pelo mojada y las gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel..simplemente PERFECTA

-sensei que hace usted aquí?¿ En mi cuarto? acaso¿No sabe tocar la puerta? – Dijo una nerviosa pelirosa

Antes de pronunciar otra palabra sakura sintió una leve presión en sus darse cuenta se dejo llevar por ese magnifico beso hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse..se miraron un momento alos ojos hasta que el hablo

-Sakura yo Lo siento no quise

-Shh! Yo también le quiero sensei

Riéndose con su ojo cerrado el dijo

-Tengo cosas que enseñarte-Dijo mientras se avalanceaba sobre ella para tener una larga tarde…


	2. LA propuesta mas difícil , para el

Ya era de noche en konohagakure, Todos los habitantes descansaban en sus casas luego de un caluroso y agotador día. Pero había una persona que no podía conciliar el sueño ese era el gran ninja copia, hatake kakashi, y era por un pequeño problema, se podría decir…

-Como voy a hacer para pedírselo, seguro me va a decir que no , conozco su carácter, me va a dar un puñetazo con su súper fuerza ¡ME VA A ASESINAR! , no Yo no quiero morir tan joven, soy el ninja mas fuerte y valiente debo resistir, aparte que tiene de malo pedirle que vivamos juntos.. TIENE MUCHO

Mientras tanto la bella kunoichi de pelos rosado terminaba su turno en la guardia del hospital, había tenido un día agotador… parece que todos los pequeños se pusieron de acuerdo en caerse , lastimarse , fracturarse , etc.

Justo cuando se estaba por parar para retirarse alguien golpeo la puerta

-Si , entre por favor- dijo con tranquilidad

- hola sakura-chan –Dijo su hiperactivo amigo, que había venido a "visitarla"

-Ashhh eras tu naruto, ¿que necesitas? – dijo de mala manera

- Es que bueno tu sabes , no se como pedirle a hinata que sea mi novia , sabes no quiero que me golpee cada vez que hablo de eso, como tu- dijo sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras

- naruto tienes 3 segundos para desaparecer de aquí – decía una sakura, cerrando los ojos tratando de mantener la poca paz que le quedaba.

-pero sakura-chan sabes que… - no termino de hablar y el hiperactivo rubio quedo estampado contra la pared, gracias a la súper fuerza de sakura.

-ahí sakura-chan cada dia golpeas mas fuertes – mientras le salían dos chichones uno sobre otro..

- Eso te pasa por hablar así de mi maldito cabeza hueca.

-Esta bien-ttebayo, ¿ te acompaño hasta casa?

-esta bien naruto –decia una resignada sakura

- sabes se te empezaron a marcar las arrugas sakura-chan – decía un inocente naruto

Estaba ancioso , por que no llegaba, era demasiado tarde.. y si ,la secuestraron , si la asaltaron , si algún pervertido intento ligar con ella , si se tropezó y esta tirada inconsciente, o mejor si la empujaron y tiene una fractura y se desmayo por la impresión y esta tirada por ahí .. BASTA que estas pensando, es una gran mujer que sabe defenderse y seguro no le paso nada de eso cierto?

Estaba tan nervioso, ni el creía el motivo por el cual estaba asi, era una simple proposición.. Si le decía que si Perfecto y si no bueno no esperemos eso por que sino nose que responderle..

Caminaba de un lado al otro, hasta que sinto como querían abrir la puerta, entonces se sento en el sillón de la sala y se hizo el disimulado..

-Hasta mañana sakura-chan

-hasta mañana baka- se despedía una cansada sakura que lo único que quería hacer era acostarse a dormir

Cerro la puerta con llave, y no diviso que ya había alguien adentro, tiro la cartera al suelo y se empezó a desvestir para así poder irse a dormir.. Pero entre la oscuridad noto una sombra.. ¿seria un ladrón?

Cargo su puño con chakra para asi encestarle un golpe a esa " sombra"

-sakura, maldición mi cabeza – dijo un dolorido kakashi que en vez de un puño esperaba un abrazo o un beso

-o kakashi-sensei eras tu, le juro pensé que era un ladron lo siento mucho, de verdad- decía mientras corría a buscar su botiquin

-esta bien , mi ñina puedes venir un momento, creo que aguantare este golpe como eh aguantado muchos de los tuyos

-Estas loco , mira te corre sangre por la cabeza , discúlpame enserio- preocupada buscaba las vendas , no podía creer lo que había hecho

-jajaja no te preocupes , a parte cuando estas preocupada se te nota mas la frente jajajaja- dijo , sin pensar en como reaccionaria la pelirosada

- que te piensas que eres tu , para venir así como así a mi casa , invadir mi espacio privado y encima burlarte de mi – Se puso furiosa tubo un largo dia y encima su novio la hacia pasar por esto

- Sabes , yo vine para hacerte una propuesta pero si no quieres – dijo un kakashi listo para retirarse por la puerta, pero una mano le impidió

- por favor , discúlpame.. tuve un largo dia y no estoy de humor, pero por favor, dime que propuesta querías hacerme- dijo una sakura con la cabeza agachada

- ehmm sakura, cariño , estas semidesnuda te das cuenta? Asi no puedo concentrarme..

-entonces no te concentres – dijo una pervertida sakura (parece que kakashi le contagio)

-si tu lo dices mi niña

La alzo y la puso en la cama , le termino de sacar la poca ropa que llevaba y le hizo el amor toda la noche..

Estaban exhaustos después de tan agitada noche, ella lo abrazaba mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho del ninja copia…

Entonces se animo a decirle la gran propuesta , pensó que seria un gran momento..

-sabes sakura, este tiempo eh estado pensando en que quizás , solo si quieres claro, podríamos vivir juntos, eh estado ahorrando plata para comprar la casa que siempre soñé y asi formar nuestra familia..- dijo mientras sakura empezaba a reir

Es ni tienes que preguntármelo baka, pero no se si te diste cuenta pero desde que estamos juntos es como si ya viviéramos juntos, por que no hay noche que no vengas aquí… aunque precisamente no vienes a dormir..- dijo mientras se burlaba del ninja copia

Y tu tampoco no te quejas mi niña

Bueno, espero no quejarme cuando vivamos juntos por que sabes que voy a poner reglas estrictas como por ejemplo no LLEGAR TARDE, ni poner escusas estúpidas- decía mientras le sacaba la lengua

Sabes que sakura? Te amo con toda mi alma

Si , se que me amas , aunque seas un pervertido y un impuntual jajaja yo también te amo bakaa

Y asi comenzó el inicio de sus vidas, como una FAMILIA.


End file.
